


Noctis

by Neptitude



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/F, Foreplay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptitude/pseuds/Neptitude
Summary: Sombra sits in wait for Widowmaker to return from her mission and reveals a chip full of mystery and secrets, but what does she hope to gain in return?





	Noctis

Sombra's nails rapped impatiently against the simple wooden table that sat against the wall — the only of which featured a window — in the small studio apartment building. She looked around with interested eyes at the emptiness that surrounded her while she waited. The tables and counters held no items on them, and all of the cabinets and appliances were empty as well. The only things in the room that struck her was the unrolled mat on the floor with a light blanket and pillow. The person who lived here clearly wasn't planning on sticking around long.

A speaker on her wrist gave a pair of quick beeps and Sombra's head snapped around to the window. Her other wrist rose towards her face and with a wave of her hand she disappeared, hiding in the shadows of the lights that filtered in from the street lamps outside. Moments later the window cracked open and a light flashed into the room from outside. A metallic cylinder — roughly the size of a large coin — rolled on the floor. Both ends opened and a purple smoke erupted into the room. As the window finished opening, the smoke began to turn to vapor and vanish.

Then a leg appeared slowly into the window sill. In a moment it touched down onto the solid wood surface the table and the body of Widowmaker rushed into the room, rolling against the floor and turning on her knee as she rose — gun drawn, visor active. Her head turned slightly to either side and her hand raised up to click back the visor as she stood to rest her firearm on the cupboard beside her. She turned to the fridge and opened it, reaching inside and taking out a syringe filled with a dull white liquid.

"If you wanted to see me, next time just knock," she groaned. Sombra rematerialized behind her and removed a small device from between her lips with a grin.

"This way is more fun. Lets me test out my new toys." Widowmaker turned back around to face her, stabbing the syringe into her thigh with a small grunt of pain followed by a look of relief. Sombra nodded to the needle. "With all of Maximilion's money, you still have to shoot up with stim-packs?" Widowmaker's lips turned down in disapproval.

"I don't need your lectures, _petite fille_. What do you want from me this time?" Sombra gave a small chuckle and stood, twisting her fingers together and producing a small memory chip. One of Widowmaker's eyebrows rose with interest.

"I did a little digging on you. Your files are hard to get, but… Everything can be hacked." She tossed the chip to Widowmaker who reached out and plucked it from the air, examining it closer before responding.

"If you're giving me this chip, I assume you've already made copies?" Sombra nodded back. "Alright then," she said with a hefty sigh, leaning against the counter behind her, "what is it you want from me?" Sombra gave a smirk in return.

"I've read every document on you there is. About the experiments that lead up to your kidnapping, how you were brainwashed into joining Talon." Her lips flattened. "The murder of your husband, Gérard." Their eyes met in the silence that choked the room. There was a furious pain in Widowmaker's gaze, aimed at the calm, collected look of Sombra's.

"Get to the point," she blurted into the air. Sombra's eyebrows, for a moment, furrowed with a look of concern that was quickly corrected back to a perfect poker face as she begin to walk slowly towards Widowmaker.

"I already have the plans for your retractable pea shooter. I have research records for your procedure and the formula for your stim-packs. Everything involving you from traffic tickets to ballet recitals to cold-blooded murder is on that chip, down to your analytical and calculated mentality." She stopped several inches away from Widowmaker and gave her a quick look up and down. "So you tell me, exactly why you think I'm here?"

Widowmaker's hand shot forward in an attempt to plant the needle into Sombra's neck, but her move was predicted and Sombra had already dodged back to avoid being impaled. She twisted around while Widowmaker pulled her arm back for a second strike and Sombra's foot darted into the air and kicked her target's hand, nocking the syringe into the air which shattered against the wall. Her foot came back quickly and she planted a second kick into Widowmaker's stomach forcing her to double over. Sombra turned back around but as she did Widowmaker rushed forward and tackled her against the cabinets behind her causing the air to be forced from her lungs as her spine collided with the wood behind it. She let out a small yelp and inhaled sharply, then rose her elbow and planted it firmly between Widowmaker's shoulder blades, releasing her from the struggle and giving her the opportunity to swiftly raise her knee into Widowmaker's face. The sound of small motors from the visor being forced out of place could be heard over the commotion as a result.

Widowmaker snarled and punched Sombra in the stomach, then landing a second hit to the jaw which caused her to fumble to the side. Widowmaker ran behind her and put her in a headlock. " _Fini_?" Sombra let out a loud grown and lifted Widowmaker off of the ground, flipping her over her body and slammed her onto her back on the ground. Widowmaker's eyes widened in pain and her lungs emptied of oxygen. Sombra stood and ran a hand through her hair to move it from her face, then flipped upside down onto her hands, swiveled around as she wrapped her hands around Widowmaker's wrists and landed backwards on top of her, straddling her pelvis and pinning her down.

"You put up a good fight, _araña_ , but you're out of practice." Widowmaker scowled at her in return and Sombra looked back at her with an otherwise innocent smile, like a child to a parent before being scolded, and pushed hard up against her and flung Sombra to the side, hopping on top of her and pinning her down in a similar fashion but with one leg over her pelvis and the other crammed squarely between her thighs. Sombra's lips pressed tight together and Widowmaker could feel her assailant's knees clench together as her own knee drove into her crotch. There was a brief pause before her knees slowly relaxed. Neither spoke, only stared at each other in silent anticipation. The look on Sombra's face was that of worry and uncertainty. She was a deer in the headlights of Widowmaker's gaze, which was was slightly aback. They remained like this for moments before Widowmaker's left elbow, which had been holding most of her weight, trembled, and Sombra's lips collided against Widowmaker's.

She normally wasn't one to be taken off guard, but this wasn't at all what she was expecting, but somewhere deep within her gut she felt a warm spark – something she'd not felt since the years before meeting Reaper and receiving her operation. Perhaps the stim-paks weren't affecting her as much as in the past? Was she building a tolerance to the drug after years of injections?

Sombra's eyes opened and met with Widowmaker's uneasy gaze. Her head dropped back onto the floor with fear across her face. Her eyes glanced to the side, not wanting to make any more contact. Widowmaker's hand quickly reached up and grabbed Sombra's face by the chin, forcing her face forward. The look of furious anger on her face caused Sombra's eyebrows to raise and her body to tense, and then their lips met again. Their eyes closed, they held their lips together and felt the warm breath force it's way in and out of their bodies through their noses, rushing against their sealed mouths.

Widowmaker pulled back but Sombra followed her, pushing forward so as not to lose her a second time. Widowmaker's hand reached back behind her head and cradled her neck. They stayed like that, gently moving with each others for minutes. Then finally they released, and each's eyes opened to meet against – this time with a look of nervousness but also excitement.

"Olivia," Sombra muttered, and Widowmaker's eyebrows raised in response. She said her name. Her true name. No one at Talon was supposed to know the names of anyone else. Widowmaker and Reaper were special exceptions, and Moira was too arrogant to listen to them on it to follow suit, but Sombra knew the weight that her name could carry. Her lips parted.

"Amélie," she whispered in response. Both gave a small smile, hardly noticable, and their lips met again. Amélie pushed her body forward and pushed her knee further between Olivia's legs. She let out a quiet groan of pleasure and pivoted her hips around in a circular motion. Their lips crashed together again and again, tongues lazily dancing against one another. After several minutes of rocking against one another, Amélie's head slowly pulled back and she stared at Olivia for a moment. She soaked in her olive skin and jet-black widow's peak – a fitting name, she thought to herself. The florescence running along her head ended in silver which seemed to duck below the skin. She wondered if she ever felt any of what was fused against her body.

She stood and gave a quick sigh. "You are more than just a fly on the wall it would seem." Olivia chuckled back.

"It would seem I'm caught in your web." Amélie rolled her eyes and took a few steps to her side, falling onto her bed and lying on her side. Her head was propped up on her arm while her arm dangled against her ponytail.

"I will trap you here then, and wrap you in my silk." Was she flirting? She hadn't flirted since before she was married. The warmth in her stomach had flooded into her pelvis and up into her chest, wrapping around her heart. It embraced her whole body like a hug from a mother — calming, soothing. Her free hand reached up and pressed against her cheeks which also felt warm and flushed. Olivia smiled slyly and lifted herself up onto her knees.

"I didn't know spiders could blush." Fuck, she really was blushing. Even more was the fact that it was noticeable from across a dimly lit room. Olivia's hands reached down to her jacket and she slowly unhooked the clasps holding it together. Her belt of translocators dropped and drug the fabric with it. She shrugged her other shoulder and it clamored to the floor. Underneath she was wearing a black leather jumpsuit which zipped down the center to the center of her abdomen. She reached up both hands and slowly began to drag the zipper down, exposing the skin beneath it while her hips rotated in a figure eight. Her breast was a beautiful and smooth tan, and underneath it following her ribs began the same florescence as was on her legs and arms. The florescence stopped at the end of her ribcage and then her body continued in flesh.

She stood and took both arms from their sleeves, removing her gloves as well and tossing them aside. Amélie stared at her half naked body and smiled. Olivia was giving her a show and she was sure not to waist the moments. Then Olivia brought her hands to her sides and she began to slowly push the remaining clothes that clung against her hips and thighs. It dropped to the floor and she stood back up, completely bare in front of her newfound lover. Amélie grinned and motioned a finger at her, beckoning her forward. Olivia was happy to oblige. Her steps were silent, the only noise either could hear being their own heartbeats pounding against their temples.

Amélie's hand ran up the inside of her leg, stopping halfway up the thigh. The florescent parts were warm like skin, but felt more like a rubber-vinyl polymer. Soft but tough. Her fingertips feathered over the part of her leg where skin met polymer and Olivia gave a gasp in response. Amélie drug her gloved hand down back down her leg, adding a small amount of force behind it as she did. Olivia sat down beside her and then Amélie stood, walking just off the bed. She reached up and snapped off the metal pads on her shoulders and forearms and tossing them aside. Then she reached up and removed her visor and placed it gently on the floor on top of the small pile she had made with the other parts. She remained bent over, her ass directly in front of Olivia's face whose eyes were fixed on it. She removed her thigh holster and then snapped the locks on her boots open and stepped out of each one, standing again and reaching up to let down her hair. Ebony strands cascaded across her back and shoulders and glinted against the light peering through the window.

Olivia gulped, trying not to be noticed. She was helpless to do anything other than watch in disbelieve while Amélie began to remove her arms from her bodysuit, then pushing it down beyond her wide hips and firm ass. When she turned to find Olivia staring with wide eyes and an open jaw she smile nervously, blushing again and turning her face away. Olivia stood and took a few steps forward to her. Amélie's eyes glanced her way and she muttered, "no one has seen me in this way since my husband..." Olivia nodded and gently reached up to place a hand on her cheek, turning her face — and body — towards her.

After exchanging gazes again, Olivia leaned her body fully against Amélie's. Olivia's free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in tightly. Their breasts pressed together and their legs intertwined, thighs pressed against each other's pelvis gently rubbing against their now exposed entrances. The heat surrounding them was intense and felt like a whirlwind that threatened to whisk them away in a flurry of passion and lust. They could feel the liquids beginning to pool at the base of their torsos and tore their lips away from each other, staring into the eyes of their partner.

Olivia's hands moved to both rest on Amélie's shoulders. She felt so fragile beneath the nervous sweat of her palms, but she knew that her body was designed — manufactured – from the ground up to be tough. Her hands began to glide down Amélie's violet skin, the pads of her fingertips following every curve and divot. The hollow of her collar bones. The gentle rise of her perky breasts. She twisted her wrists around and cupped around Amélie's chest, catching her nipples between her thumb and index finger. They were a darker shade of purple and erect with arousal. They were alive, and sung the unspoken words from her parter's body; the desire to be touched. To be held, played with. Used.

Amélie gently closed her eyes and rolled her head to the side. Her neck was partially exposed between strands of hair, and Olivia took the opportunity to reach up with one hand and brush away the obstacle, returning it once done to kneading and flicking against Amélie's breasts. She leaned forward, placing gentle kisses against the base of her neck which was now on display. Her lips, warm and soft, sent electricity up Amélie's neck and she moaned quietly from deep within her body. Olivia's mouth continued to trail up her neck. As it did, her lips separated and occasionally her teeth would emerge to nip against the violet body. It was almost too much to bare for Amélie, who was helpless in her lover's control. She wanted to be here. She didn't understand or recognize these new feelings, but she knew that her body was screaming out in silent desperation.

Olivia had reached the top of her neck and placed another kiss on Amélie's jaw, then moved up to her cheek and finally just under her ear. The breath passing by was hot and sensuous, full of passion and desire. "Amélie..." she groaned. Amélie had been too caught up before to notice that the warmth from Olivia's pelvis had not gone away, and the liquid drenching it had begun to run down their bodies. Her hips were grinding against Amélie's thigh in slow and rhythmic motions – forward, back. Forward, and back again. Twisting here, turning there. Pushing against and retreating away. Amélie's hands wandered from the small of Olivia's back down to the dimples at the base of her spine. Her fingers circled around them once before dragging further down to her plump rear. She grabbed it in fistfuls and pulled Olivia in who moaned with delight. She started rocking her own hips forwards and back, rubbing her thighs harder into Olivia's center.

Meanwhile, Olivia's hands continued to squeeze and pinch at Amélie's breasts with fervor. Her nipples had gotten harder since they started, and Olivia was loving every moment of them. Her lips drug against Amélie's neck again and down to her shoulder. She gave it a kiss before moving back to kiss against her collar bone, then the space between it and her breasts. Amélie knew what was coming and she was almost afraid, but her body wanted it to happen so badly and she wasn't able to resist it's cries for attention. Olivia's mouth reached Amélie's nipple and gave it a light kiss. She almost jumped as the tenderness of those lips met against her body there. Olivia glanced up with playful eyes, and Amélie looked down to her. Her face was wracked with pleasure, and Olivia's tongue slid out from between her lips and lazily began to draw circles around Amélie's erect nipples. Her eyes closed and she allowed it to happen. Her hands moved up and held the back of Olivia's head. Fingers ran through her hair, gently pulling back. She grinned and pulled forward again, this time covering Amélie's nipple with her lips and flicking it with her tongue from inside her mouth.

"Olivia, _mon chéri_..." Amélie muttered quietly. Her mind was racing. She found herself completely unable to form any thoughts. All she could understand was the scorching fires burning across her skin as this woman played with her body. Olivia heard Amélie's mumblings and sucked quickly on her breast, releasing almost immediately. _She's toying with me, that brat_ , she thought. Her mind was blurry. Again she felt Olivia's lips pressed against her chest, this time grasping her nipple between a pair of teeth and biting down softly. She let out a small gasp of shock and pleasure. Her hands dug into Olivia's hair and pulled her forward into her embrace. Olivia's free hand wrapped around Amélie's waist and pulled her in while her other hand latched tighter onto her other breast. Then her arm began to move, from the small of her back down to her rear. Her hand slid along the skin of her ass and continued down, cupping it at the bottom while she again bit on the small purple nipple caught in her mouth. Amélie let out another gasp and her knees clanged together. Olivia grinned and her hand continued to move further, tracing a line around her outer thigh and then moving in, seated just below the joining of her legs.

The skin below the pads of her fingers was warm and moist. The glowing nails she used as a conduit for her mods flickered and faded away. Then she began to inch her hand forward, bit by bit, staring Amélie down as she writhed beneath her touch. The tips of Olivia's fingers touch soft, wet flesh and she gave a quick smirk. "You really want it that bad, _cariño_?" Her partner gave a short nod and she smiled wider, nipping again at the perky breasts in front of her mouth. She moved her hand forward again and her fingers slid easily between the crease of her thighs and into her body. She was boiling hot here, like all of her blood had pooled into her crotch. Olivia's fingers pushed further forward, entering Amélie to her first knuckle.

Amélie let out another soft groan of pleasure and rocked her hips, forcing Olivia's fingers further in. She started to bite her lip and furrow her brow, hips rotating back around for a second time. She kept moving her pelvis in a back and forth motion, each cycle hiding more and more of Olivia's fingers until her knuckles pushed against the entrance. Olivia pulled the ends of her index and middle fingers, now completely hidden, in a hither-to motion. Amélie's eyes shot open and a low moan slid between her lips. Both of her hands slid up her body along her torso, one wrapping into her hair which had cascaded all across the floor, and the other clutching onto Olivia's head and pulling her mouth into her breast. Olivia's teeth latched on again and she began to suck against her skin which caused Amélie to gasp.

They stayed together like this for what felt like eons to the couple, gyrating bodies pressed against each other like pistons in chambers. Their hips rotated around each other's thigh, Olivia's fingers buried in Amélie's pussy sending waves of pleasure up her spine and electrifying her brain. Without warning, Olivia quickly slid her fingers out of her partner's body and slid them up the front of her crotch, stopping at the top and beginning to rub her body in circular motions. Amélie cried out and threw her hands over her mouth to mask the noise, but Olivia tore them away with her free hand and pinned them down above her.

" _Déjame escuchar_. Let me listen." Amélie's eyes were tired and wide. She bit her lip and sucked on it, but nothing would stop the moans and bated breaths. She found herself completely under this woman's control, helpless. Vulnerable to her touch. She wanted more. She wanted all of it. She wanted everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is finished! Sorry for the staggered updates, I wanted to get some content uploaded to force me to keep working. I'll start on chapter in a couple days, so get ready! It's gonna get steamy


End file.
